dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Commies Must Die!
Summary The group has been taken by the Russian terrorist group and are about to kick some ass to wipe the whole place clean by using the matrix system. Characters *Spark *Violet *Jade *Jones *Russian Leader (antagonist) *Cyborg Mechs (antogonists) Transcript (The Russian terrorist organization has been watching Jones, Spark, Violet and Jade fighting in the matrix) Russian Leader: These four are perfect for our task. (Back to the park) Spark: (eating) This teriyaki is really good. Jones: Yeah, those GLD ninjas will think twice when messing with us. Violet: Agreed. Jade: (eating) We should do this more often. Spark: Same here. (Soon, five Russian terrorists instantly show up in front of them) Russian Terrorist: Are you four responsible for destroying KFC? (They throw a cloak on them and they teleport to a nasty basement where several other terrorists are there, along with their leader) Russian Leader: So you are the ones who overthrew KFC? Spark: Maybe, maybe not. Jade: Well, what do you want from us? Russian Leader: We need people like you to overthrew a new establishment. Jones: What establishment? Russian Leader: BURGER KING!! Violet: (dead panned) You're kidding right. Russian Leader: No! We have been in competition with Burger King for decades, we've even hired a creepy, red haired clown, change up kids menus, and install playgrounds in every store we have. Violet: (more dead panned) McDonald's wants revenge against Burger King? We only overthrew KFC because they misplaced our food. Jade: Yeah, and why do we work with you? Russian Leader: Because it's best for the world. Spark: Best for the world? It's just a fast food restaurant, it's not like people like Burger Kind more. Russian Leader: But, it will give us more and... Jones: Oh fucking wow, of course money pops into the picture, that's why you fucking need us! Violet: Why don't you just have a charity business when you also have a fast food establishment? Russian Leader: Look, join us now, and we can split the money in a fair way. Violet: Fair? Russian Leader: Yes, and that's rare for a Russian to say when making a business deal. Spark: And if we refuse? Russian Leader: Then we'll still find a way to use you all, in our operation. Spark: Which is killing us? Jones: Really? Russian Leader: No! We will force you to do it, so you better take this offer! Violet: Alright, I accept. Russian Leader: Excellent. Violet: (signals Jones to attack) Jones! Now! (Jones fires his eye laser at the Russian leader's face) Jones: Eat RED RAY BITCH! Russian Leader: (in pain) GAH! Take them, don't them escape! (Spark throws a sheathed katana at Violet, she grabs it and makes quick strikes at the Russian Leader, killing him as several body parts come off and blood sprays in slow motion) (The other Russian terrorists grab Jade, Jones, Spark and Violet, by the arms) Russian Terrorist: You killed out leader, now you will pay! (Violet headbutts the Russian terrorists behind her to make him release his grip, she grabs the katana and sheath on the floor and slices the terrorists heads clean off, releasing the others) Jade: Wow, you sure know how to kick ass! Violet: Now's a little late for compliments. (pulls out a bag with their black clothes inside) Jones: I'm guessing you got a plan with our black clothes. Violet: Yeah. Jade: Then what's the plan Viola? Violet: Alright, Spark will head to the armory to take out the other terrorist, Jones will head to the demolition room to find an explosive, Jade will distract the terrorists with her 'feminine wiles' to get to the main control room. Jade: Sounds like a good plan enough plan. Jones: Shit, let's do it. Spark: See you guys when you get back. (heads to the armory) Jade: But wait Violet, what are you going to do? Violet: I'll just take care of the security cameras and cover you, can you hand me a bolt action sniper rifle? Jade: (hands her a sniper rifle) There you go! Violet: Hope you guys can keep up and kick a lot of ass. Jones: We will for sure! (Jones flies to the demolition room looking for explosives) Jones: Fuck, where would be a good bomb be? (Cuts back to Spark, who's running on top of many stairs) Spark: Shit, I gotta make think twice before reaching the top to the armory! (Russian terrorists run upstairs toward Spark) Russian Terrorist: DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!! Spark: Okay, if I can go through an orphanage I can sure as hell go through YOU! (back flips to Russian terrorists behind him and pulls out twin sais while in the air, he stabs the through their necks and breaks the bones as the camera focuses on the sais when they pierce through in slow motion) (Cuts to Jade walking into the main control room as terrorists notice her) Jade: Okay boys, I think I know how to make this easy. (pulls the zipper on her jacket to reveal massive amounts of cleavage to the terrorists, as they stare and drool over hotness) Russian Terrorists: (while drooling) My, my! Those are some nice knockers. Jade: (blushes) Thank you. (pulls out twin pistols and shoots a bullet out of each of them, as the camera focuses on each of the bullets firing out of the guns and heading all the terrorists in the head, with one shot) The pleasure is all mine. (Violet was crouching on top of the rooftop, she shoots a bullet of the sniper rifle as the camera focuses on each one heading toward a camera. She sees several terrorists in the building and each headshot is made to each of them and made several headshots through with just one bullet while the camera focuses on each bullet every time it's fired) Jade: (through Violet's earpiece) What's you status? Violet: (through Jade's earpiece) I'm working good. (Cuts to Spark in the armory who's pointed with two assault rifles by two terrorists between him) Russian Terrorist: Now, you will come with us, or we will shoots you in the legs, until your wounded enough for us to carry you. Spark: (glances at the two) ...... Jones: (through Spark's earpiece) What's your status? Spark: (through Jones' earpiece) Hold on... Jones: (through Spark's earpiece) What is it? Russian Terrorist: Too late! (Before they can shoot him, Spark twists the rifles out of their grasp and grabs them both to shoot them in the heads between him. Spark calculates and makes precise angles to shoot the terrorist around him and in distances and is so moving fast that time slows down around him, he shoots out rapid volleys everywhere that the camera focuses on them and were heading toward the terrorists hitting hem with many shots, the terrorist soon fall to the ground, ''dead)'' Jones: (through Spark's earpiece) What the fuck was that!? Spark: (through Jones' earpiece) Just have to take care of that. Jones: (through the earpiece) Okay guys, I found a huge ass bomb! Violet: (through the earpiece) Looks like we're good. Jones: (through the earpiece) Good, let's go check on Jade. Violet: (through the earpiece) Are you there Jade? Jade: (through the earpiece) Yeah, I'm here in the control room. Violet: (through the earpiece) Can you locate were the steam tanks are, they are usually located in basements. Jade: (through the earpiece) Okay. (looks in the main computer) There it is. Violet: (through the earpiece) Right. (Violet heads to the basement and sets the bomb on the gas tanks) Jade: (meets up with the group) Now we need an escape plan. Violet: I'm calling a jet so we can get outta here. Spark: At least there are no high tech cyborg mechs or anything like that. (Four cyborg mechs break down a wall and stare at them, as each robot grab each of them by their neck and hold them up) Jones: Ah! Fuck! Violet: (to Spark chocking) You have to SAY SOMETHING! Jade: (while being choked) Got... A fucking plan!? Violet: (breaks from the arms) Use any heavy artillery you have! (They manage to break free of the mechs grabbing them and pull their high tech assault rifles, Violet run from a mech to get it's attention, as it locks on her and readies to fire missiles) Jones: Alright, I see what Violet is doing. (The mechs fire their missiles at Violet, she jumps on missiles to another and jumps off on the tip of the missile to flip it right back at one of the mechs) Violet: (signals) JADE! Give me a sword! (Jade throws a sword to Violet) (Violet slides under the mech in slow motion, and slashes the pressure points to weaken it, she climbs up to the back of the head and stabs it to control the mech, Violet makes the mech use miniguns at the third mech as the camera focuses on an endless volley of bullet in slow motion heading at toward it, destroying it as it explodes with the other mech Violet was hacking after she jumps off) Jones: Alright, now that the mechs are all killed, we still have to get out of here before the bomb goes off. (The jet soon arrives) Jade: Alright, let's get on. Spark: Right. Violet: Gladly. (The jet flies out as the whole base explodes from the lab) Jones: That was an epic explosion. Violet: (sighs) Yeah.... '''END Category:Episodes